Sirius Black:Slytherin Extraordinaire
by Kimchi Cake
Summary: Sirius Black was almost the perfect example of a sterotypical Slytherin. It's just too bad that nobody could get him to hate muggles more.   WIP; bad summary, title, and rating due to change


"Remember, Sirius, the true members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will always be in Slytherin," crooned Walburga to her eldest son, combing her willowy fingers through his soft hair. Sirius looked up at her and smiled nervously and nodded. Most of the other occupants of the station gave them and their luggage strange looks while passing by the family of four who were dressed in casual robes, some of them even having the gall to point.

'_Obviously muggles,' _the eleven year-old thought in disgust as he shot glares at them when he thought his mother wasn't looking.

Walburga, almost immediately noticing his inattentiveness, gave a slight tug at his hair that made grey eyes shoot back to her face. She frowned at him in disapproval and continued to talk, "You are to carry the Black name with pride, and any who insult it are an enemy to our family, making them an enemy to you as well. Is that understood?" Sirius nodded. "Good. Narcissa will make sure you don't associate with anyone beneath your status as a pureblood, and the minute you get to the common room you are to send a letter home to inform your father and I of the good news that you were sorted into Slytherin."

Sirius smiled and nodded again, "I will be sure to do just that, Mother. Can I get on the train now?" Walburga sniffed daintily and nodded, giving Sirius a peck on the forehead. Sirius smiled and went to his father, Orion, wrapping his skinny arms around his waist and quipping, "Goodbye, Father!' Orion chuckled and patted his son on the head before steering him towards the small figure that was by his side. Sirius grinned and tackled his younger brother into a hug, wrinkling both of their pristine robes. Regulus laughed in glee while hugging his older brother back before Walburga sternly told them to behave and act appropriately while in the public's view. They both sighed and apologized to her while their father grinned roguishly behind her at his children's fun.

A beautiful blonde who had the same aristocratic features to match the four Blacks walked up to them. She smiled and greeted them, "Good morning, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion." Orion nodded back and returned the greeting while his wife spoke, "Good morning, my dear Narcissa. I hope you and your family are well?" Narcissa smiled and gave an affirmative reply before gesturing towards two people a while away, "Mother and Father are over there if you need to speak to them." Orion nodded to his niece, ruffling Sirius's hair.

" Narcissa, you are as beautiful as always, befitting of the Black name. Goodbye, Son. I expect to see you both during the holidays." Orion spoke softly as he walked off to the pointed out couple, avoiding the muggles as much as he possibly could and sneering in disgust when one brushed by him. Narcissa preened at the compliment before she turned to her aunt.

"Aunt Walburga, if you don't mind, I will be taking Sirius to board the train now." she said as she placed a hand onto said boy's shoulder. Walburga nodded before looking at Sirius, who was standing nervously next to Regulus, "Make sure he doesn't associate with any mudbloods or blood traitors, Narcissa, or he may turn out to be another Andromeda, and that will not be acceptable." Narcissa's disposition stiffened at the mention of her traitorous sister before she nodded sharply, "I will make sure that he befriends only those who are up to par with our status, Aunt Walburga."

Walburga smiled in delight, "Well then, off with you both. Write to us often and listen to Cousin Narcissa, Sirius. If he doesn't listen, just owl me, and he will get a visit from a howler. I shall be seeing both of you during the holidays. Say goodbye, Regulus."

"Goodbye, Sirius, Cousin Narcissa. I shall see you soon." Regulus said softly, his eyes pooling with unshed tears at the thought of not having his brother near him at all times. Sirius smiled at his brother while Narcissa looked at him with pity, clearly remembering when she acted the same when her two elder sisters left for Hogwarts. Walburga placed an arm around her youngest child's shoulders to comfort him before guiding him to walk in the same direction his father did earlier.

Sirius watched them walk away before placing his hands onto his luggage cart and turning to Narcissa expectantly. She huffed lightly and tilted her head towards the platform, "I expect that you know how to get to the train, correct?" At Sirius's nod she continued, "Then go on. I will accompany you in a moment." Narcissa stood back and watched as Sirius gulped nervously as he examined the muggles before he walked calmly through the brick wall when he was certain that no one would see.

Nodding in approval, Narcissa went to her own cart before she too walked through the barrier. Quickly locating her cousin, she motioned to the train with her hand as she walked besides him, quietly whispering reminders, rules, and advice.

"Whatever you do, do not talk to anyone who isn't wearing a Slytherin crest upon their robes or aren't wearing robes at all. They are most likely mudbloods and muggle sympathizers. Do not act out too much, and get on as many older, Slytherin students' good sides while you can before you become just another, uninteresting first year. Don't quarrel with other Slytherins, actually, right now, don't quarrel with anyone if you can avoid it."

Her rushed whispers grew quieter as they neared other students before completely stopping as they boarded the train. Narcissa led him to an empty compartment and helped with his luggage before placing a hand under his chin, making him look up at her. She placed a small kiss onto his cheek before saying a short farewell, leaving the compartment, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone.

Sirius considered the advice she had given him, debating if he wanted to suck up to the older Slytherins before he snorted, "Yeah, right, me, a Black, sucking up to older students. It's almost funny." He plopped down onto the bench and leaned back, stretching his arms above his head just as the whistle signaling for departure went off. The train gave a lurch and it started moving, leaving the station and all those in it behind. Sirius groaned and muttered to himself, "This is going to take forever. Why is a magical school using muggle transportation? It is absolutely bonkers!"

A new voice broke him from his reverie; "The only thing bonkers in here is that you're talking to yourself." Sirius looked at the boy who was standing in the doorway with an appraising look. The newcomer was shorter than himself with muddy brown hair, and he was wearing robes, however ugly they may have been.

"What's your blood status?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the boy's robes in distaste. One of the boy's eyebrows rose in a questioning manner before he chuckled, "I'm a half-blood. Is that okay with you, oh, great pureblood?" Sirius sighed and answered, "I guess. Just don't expect me to become your best mate or anything like that."

"What makes you think I was looking for a best mate?" the boy asked, his eyebrow rose higher into his hairline. He leaned against the doorframe of the compartment with his luggage next to him. Sirius frowned before rolling his eyes, "Whatever, and would you just sit or leave? You're luggage is taking up room." The boy chuckled while he grabbed his luggage and dragged it into the compartment. He put the suitcase up with a small struggle before sitting down on the bench across from Sirius, panting from the effort.

Sirius smirked at the boy before he spoke, "So, who are you?" The boy raised his eyes to Sirius before smiling, "I thought you didn't want me to become your best mate or anything like that." Sirius huffed, "I just asked for your name, that doesn't mean anything." The unnamed boy chuckled again, "I'm Marcel Dreyfus. Do I get to know your name, great pureblood?"

"Pleased to make you acquaintance, Marcel Dreyfus," Sirius drawled, "the name is Sirius Black." Marcel smiled slightly, and pulled out a book from a small bag at his side, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He opened the book and started to read, ignoring Sirius.

Sirius sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit; this would be a boring train ride.

OXOXO

Marcel Dreyfus had ignored Sirius the entire train ride they had sat together, opting to read his book instead.

'_Must be in Ravenclaw,' Sirius had thought._

Not even halfway through the commute to Hogwarts, Narcissa had come back to the compartment to take him to sit with her and the other Slytherins. She had taken one look at Dreyfus before frowning at Sirius. She grabbed his things and ushered him into the hall, before quietly berating him for sitting with such a poorly dressed child.

When they reached the compartment where Narcissa was sitting, Sirius eyed the group of people in contempt before introductions were made. His cousin's beau, Lucius Malfoy, sat in the middle of the group in an obvious show of superiority. He was exactly the type Cissa would go for, Sirius decided – a snobbish, arrogant, rich, pureblood prat. Sirius rolled his eyes before looking at the next person.

Evan Rosier was near the window to the left of Malfoy. He had a mean look in his eyes as he frowned at Sirius, his eyes drooping. Brown eyes covered slightly by black hair were drowsy looking as Rosier yawned. Thaddeus Nott, who had a large tome sitting in his lap, had raised an eyebrow in Sirius's direction, his brown hair cropped close to his head. Gaius Flint was an ogre of a man, hunched over with his elbows on his knees across from Malfoy, a sneer painted on his face. Sirius frowned with dislike; Malfoy had such horrible taste in company.

Narcissa ushered him into the compartment and towards the seat across from Rosier. Sirius sat, his weary eyes flickering back and forth between the rabid looking one across from him and the monstrous one next to him. He pursed his lips and got as close to the window as he could without seeming rude. Malfoy watched his obvious discomfort with a smirk before his grey eyes slid to Narcissa. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear before leaving the compartment. Malfoy leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms across his stomach.

"Well, now that you're here, Sirius, I do believe that some introductions are in order," Malfoy drawled with an arrogant smirk on his face. Sirius looked at him like he was stupid. Did Malfoy really think that he didn't know who these people were? Sirius just frowned before nodding, deciding not to say anything, lest he get on Malfoy's bad side.

"That there is Gaius Flint, a seventh year. He is Thaddeus Nott, also a seventh year, and this one is Evan Rosier, a first year, just like you," Malfoy said, tilting his head in the direction of each person as he introduced them.

"And he," Malfoy gestured to Sirius, "is Sirius Black, first year." Sirius nodded in greeting. Rosier waved while yawning. Nott ignored him completely, his attention focused only on his tome. Flint just grunted, and Sirius felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"_He really is like a troll,"_ Sirius thought while recalling Narcissa and Bellatrix's descriptions of noticeable Slytherins. He chuckled quietly to himself as Malfoy and Flint began to talk, occasionally Nott would throw in his opinion every once in a while, but mostly spent most of the train ride reading. Rosier let his head back against the cushioned seats, closing his eyes. Sirius grumbled before leaning his head against the window, planning on sleeping for the rest of the train ride.

A/N: Ha, my first posted, Harry Potter story! :)

So, before I started writing this, I was writing a story about Sirius being in Gryffindor, but still having his semi-Slytherin and pureblood mannerisms. I then thought, 'Hey! What if Siri was in Slytherin?' and then this monster began to fester inside my head. Sadly, I grew more interested in this story, and the other one's first chapter isn't even halfway complete. _

And is it just me or does this chapter seem not to have a point?

Don't expect quick updates, or any updates at all for a few months. I'm a horrible procrastinator!

Notes: I had to swap some characters, so sorry if it seems sort of strange. Marcel Dreyfus was originally going to be Remus, but I decided that he wouldn't come in until later. Also, Evan Rosier was going to be Bartemius Crouch Jr., but then I realized that Barty was Regulus' age. I was super upset about that! I'd already typed him into the (nonexistent) plot, but then I changed him. But it's okay; I've decided he is going to be Reggie's best friend! :)

I have a challenge for you! Can you figure out where I got Marcel's name? If someone figures it out, I might be inclined to procrastinate less~

Please, Review!


End file.
